1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to fabrics and apparel, in particular women's fashion scarves.
2. Description of the Related Art
A scarf comprises a piece of fabric generally worn around the neck, or near the head or around the waist for warmth, cleanliness, fashion or for religious reasons. Scarves can come in a variety of different colors and have different patterns or designs. Fashion scarves are placed around the neck of a user and folded or styled in various ways. However, all too frequently, the scarf does not hold its desired shape and often requires constant tugging, pulling, repositioning and/or tying of the scarf on the neck and shoulders of the user. Moreover, the scarves cannot be permanently sculpted and the number of ways in which the scarf can be tied is limited.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,233,704 relates to a scarf or other band-like apparel member which includes a pliable metal wire positioned interiorly of the scarf and is adapted to be adjusted to the proper neck size of the wearer since the pliable metal wire which forms part of the scarf can be twisted to adjust the size of the scarf to the proper neck size.
What is needed is a hassle-free fashion scarf which enables the user to create a freestyle sculpting design around the entire neck and shoulders of a user throughout the entire length of the scarf and which can be wrapped, styled, twisted and/or squeezed to create fresh new looks in fun and easy ways.
This background information is provided for the purpose of making information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should it be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.